


Uncalling It

by DreamsOfSleep



Category: New Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Hidden Relationship, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7077388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsOfSleep/pseuds/DreamsOfSleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot for a "Cruise" AU where Jess lets Nick kiss her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncalling It

When Nick goes in to kiss her, she doesn’t stop him. She leans forward to meet him and lets him kiss her. She likes being able to let go. The idea of kissing him is always in the back of her mind when she passes him in the loft, kissing him the way she used to.

When he pulls back from her, she sees something in his eyes.

“Why’d we break up, Jess?” he asks her. She can hear the pain in his voice, the weight of too many late nights trying to figure out the answer.

She honestly no longer remembers because she can’t imagine her life without him. When she thinks about her future life, he is always in it. Lake house or not. 

“Uncall it?” she says to him.

His eyes light up and he smiles back at her. “Uncall it.” 

\---

They don’t tell the others. They pretend to still be broken up so they don’t have to have “the talk” about where their relationship is going and can just enjoy each other’s company. Their friends compliment them on not being weird anymore. 

\---

When they return home from the cruise, they slip back into how they were before there were all the pressures and rules of being “a couple,” just being crazy in love and taking each day as it comes. Even though she loved running away to Mexico with him, she thinks they should have done this the first time, figuring out what they were at home but out of sight of their friends so they could still be Nick and Jess instead of the amorphous couple unit NickandJess, him having to fit into the role of “guy with a traditional bank account” and her having to fit into the role of “nagging girlfriend.”

\---

They like having the choice of being in their separate spaces and not being forced together because of some idea of what couples should do.

He will slip into her room late at night after coming home from working at the bar and pull her to fit snuggly against him, but he’s always gone the next morning so no one else finds out.

Or she’ll sneak into his room late at night because she misses his warm presence in her bed and he’ll spoon her against him because he could never help touching her even when he was still half-asleep. She leaves early for work so no one else will figure it out. 

\---

They make up fake people they are dating that mysteriously never work out.

They meet up for dates at distant places in the city where they know their friends would never go.

They make out in each other’s cars or book rooms in local hotels so they can spend the night together and not have to worry about getting caught by their friends in the morning. 

They almost get caught making out once in the loft’s living room but Nick takes a majestic swan dive behind the couch and saves them. 

\---

Cece tries to get her to go out to the bar and get a rebound. She sees in Nick’s eyes that it hurts him, but he doesn’t say anything to her. Later in the bar, she apologizes to him by making out with him in the back office so he remembers she will always be his.

\---

A couple months after they uncall it, Nick tells her that he wants to buy his own bar someday.

He shows her all the neat rows and columns of facts and figures he has stashed away in a tattered notebook, him trying to figure out his life on paper. She squeezes his hand and says she believes in him.

They go look at places he might buy for his future bar and she sees in his eyes that he is terrified. When they broke up she thought he was terrified of change, but she knows now that he’s really terrified of wanting something and screwing it up anyway no matter how hard he tries. But he’ll try for her no matter how scared it makes him. She won’t let herself run away from him this time, won’t force him to try and fit in someone else’s box, she’ll hold his hand until he makes it through.

\---

They go look at apartments and she can see in his eyes that he did imagine kids and a life with her before but he was too afraid to tell her. He didn’t want to ruin the illusion. He was too afraid of wanting it so badly that he was trying to protect it by keeping it all wrapped up within the safety of his own mind, so that other people couldn’t tear his dreams apart. 

\---

They are still both terrified that they won’t make it, trying to protect their fragile relationship from the entire world. But they wouldn’t have it any other way…his hand in hers, just him and her against the entire world together. 


End file.
